1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snow chain for vehicle wheels, whereby the snow chain comprises two chain members adapted to extend along the peripheral thread surface of the vehicle wheel when the snow chain is mounted on the wheel. The snow chain comprises tie bars connecting the chain members to each other and adapted to extend transversely to the tread surface when the snow chain is mounted on the vehicle wheel. The snow chain preferably is mounted on arms which are foldable relative to each other and retractable to a position adjacent an end side of the vehicle wheel by means of a retraction device.
2. Description of Related Art
Snow chains of the above type are already known from U.S. patent specification 4,388,754. These prior art snow chains have tie bars in the form of rigid wires or round irons with substantially circular cross section. The end portions of the wires or round irons are bent to loops through which chain links extend with clearance.